My Name Is Relena Darlian
by Selafel
Summary: Relena has given up her life as a respectable diplotmat due to a serious mistake. She leaves Earth to try and put her life back together and ends up at Hawking and Starwind Enterprises! A crossover between Gundam Wing and Outlaw Star...


My name is Relena Darlian. I am a peacekeeper and strong diplomat for the world. I was the queen of the world during the war of AC195. Before that I was only the daughter of vice foreign minister Darlian. I am a member of the Peacecraft family, which I was unaware of until my father died. I was the current leader of the Sanq Kingdom, but I have just renounced my title...

You may ask why a successful diplomat like myself would give up her entire life and career. The truth is- I have done the unthinkable. I made a mistake, which cost the lives of thousands. In the year AC195, I met and befriended five Gundam Pilots. Now that the war has ended and the peace has been kept for 4 years after the incident on Christmas Eve 

AC196, the pilots can return to their normal lives.

Duo was living with Hilde and was happily working as a mechanic and junkyard manager. Wufei had continued working with Sally Po. Trowa had continued his work in the circus with Catherine. Heero was roaming the Earth trying to find his place in the world and Quatre was helping his sisters with the family business along with giving input on the Earth Sphere United Nation's work.

Three years ago, Quatre was murdered. Everyone was devastated. No one is quite sure how it happened, but now that a year has passed it seems that everyone is adjusting just fine. Heero, after much debating, finally decided to come live with me. Everything was how I wished it to be... until one day last week.

The office was chaotic and I had been staying late almost every night. When I came home Heero would always be waiting up for me working on his computer. The files of which were kept secret even from me.

The way he sat hunched over the screen that night made me think something was wrong. He denied everything of course and when he kissed me goodnight I forgot my worries and went to bed a happy woman.

When I woke the next morning Heero was gone. Left in his place was a note, which read:

Head to the office right away. By the time you get there the attack will have already happened. I have gone out to take revenge for the world. These are matters I have to take into my own hands. I'm sorry I couldn't have supported you more on your road to peace. Help the world get through this difficult time the way you always have. I know I've never said it and I don't seem to care, but I love you- and always will. I will keep the peace for you forever.

Heero

Later I realized what he meant. We had only found that there was life on other planets the year before and it came as a great shock to us when a spaceship from the next star system attacked that day in the early morning hours. Heero and the other pilots had launched their Gundams to fight the invaders. Both the pilots and the aliens were injured badly and eventually both ship and mobile suits crashed onto Earth.

The attackers and pilots were taken in for questioning by the diplomats of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. After some extensive investigating those of us at the Earth Sphere UN came to the conclusion that the visitors had some serious problems with their ship due to a computer virus and it was a complete accident that they attacked Earth. The UN's ambassador escorted them home to make sure there were no misunderstandings. The pilots had made a mistake and were taking it rather hard.

Trowa had become even more sullen and quiet than normal and had resorted to getting as far away from people as possible. He wouldn't talk to me or any of the pilots, let alone anyone else.

Wufei and Heero couldn't stop fighting. Wuffers would say something about doing 

this all for 'that woman of yours.' And Heero would come back saying something like, "You're the one who found out that the spaceship was there in the first place." Wufei would retort back that if Heero wasn't so bent on keeping the peace for 'that woman of his' then he wouldn't have paid attention to the ship in the first place.

Duo hadn't become as anti-social as Trowa, but he'd stopped smiling and the worried look in his eye wouldn't go away. He'd given up trying to calm down Wufei and Heero and Trowa, it seemed, was a lost cause.

This went on for two days as the ESUN tried to decide what to do with the pilots. Finally we had made our decision. I walked out of the meeting room to explain to the four what would happen.

I laid my hand on Duo's shoulder. "Duo, can I have minute?"

"Sure, Relena. What's up?" he answered, stepping into a quiet corner of the room.

I looked sadly at him. It was hard enough for me to accept the decision of my superiors. I didn't want to have to repeat it.


End file.
